As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel in the prior art mainly includes three layers: a color filter (CF) substrate 1, an array substrate 2, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer 3. Generally, most circuits of the LCD panel are arranged on the array substrate 2, thus, the CF substrate 1 and the array substrate 2 are arranged in a staggered mode, and the array substrate 2 protrudes relative to the CF substrate 1 so that some circuits of the array substrate 2 are exposed to the outside. The exposed circuits of the array substrate 2 are laminated and interconnect with an external flexible printed circuit (FPC) 4. A transparent conducting layer (also called common electrode layer 11) of the CF substrate is interconnected with a common line of the array substrate by a conducting ball (Au ball).
In order to reduce cost, manufacturers of the LCD panel often hope to cut LCD panels having more of a bigvisible area using a glass substrate having a certain size, which results in less space of the LCD panel used to locate components. In order to ensure reliability of the LCD panel, a common method is to protrude a side of the CF substrate relative to the array substrate to locate components. As shown in FIG. 2, because the staggered arrangement causes a part of the transparent conducting layer of the CF substrate 1 to be exposed to the outside, the exposed part of the transparent conducting layer may be easily affected by electrostatic discharge (ESD), and circuits and related integrated chips (ICs) may be burnt out in severe cases. Because there is no etching process in a manufacturing process of the CF substrate, eliminating influence of ESD on the exposed the transparent conducting layer of the CF substrate becomes a difficult problem for engineers. One method used at present is to coat the exposed transparent conducting layer of the CF substrate with an insulating glue for protection which may increase cost and work time.